Karako Koshio
Karako Koshio (興緒 唐子, Koshio Karako) a.k.a Game Fowl is a Deadman and the former second-in-command leader of Scar Chain. She is in love with Nagi Kengamine and her purpose for joining Scar Chain was to fight for his sake. Together with Nagi, she set up the mass prisoner break. She and other Scar Chain members eventually got out. Karako exposed the secrets of Deadman Wonderland to the world, leading to the closure of the prison. After the release, she gathered the Deadmen for a new mission to infiltrate Deadman Wonderland. Background Before her time in Deadman Wonderland, she worked as a nurse. Once in Deadman Wonderland, she was feared as the merciless Game Fowl, who won some Carnival Corpses. It was at that time that Nagi approached her and told her that she was his friend, talking about the pretty sound of her bell. Together with Nagi, she later formed Scar Chain. In the anime, Scar Chain was already founded and Nagi appointed her as his second-in-command. He once showed her his locket with, he says, a picture of his baby inside. However, the locket was empty, but Karako pretended she didn't see that it was empty and said to him that his daughter looks a lot like him. At an unspecific point of time, Karako developed feelings towards Nagi. Appearance Karako is an attractive woman. She has a well-toned body and is slim and muscular yet curvaceous. She has white hair with a silver tint, that is curly and short. Her eyes are a golden honey color. Her clothing has an Indian-style look with her most common look being tight pants with a floral print shirt that leaves her arms and midriff bare. She is always seen wearing a small eggplant-shaped bell around her neck. Upon meeting Nagi for the first time, Karako is seen wearing a black Japanese kimono with black leggings. Personality Karako is depicted as being tough and resilient, being able to survive in Deadman Wonderland and even garnering a strong enough reputation to be recruited into Scar Chain. She is also shown to be caring, compassionate and nurturing (from her time as a nurse) in that she always looked out for the well-being of her comrades in Scar Chain (and Owl most of all). Plot Scar Chain Arc Karako first appears testing Ganta's abilities by surprise-attacking him. She expected him to dodge, but Ganta was unprepared and took the hit. Karako prepares for another hit. Ganta asks who she is, but Karako's opinion is that introductions are made with fists. Ganta tries to run away, but Karako kicks him in the neck, making him unconscious. In the anime, Karakos first hit already made Ganta unconscious. When Ganta woke up, Karako took him to a washing room and told him she wants him for Scar Chain. Ganta refuses and Nagi appears. Nagi explains everything to Ganta and saves Minatsuki as an example of their goals. In the anime, Karako brought Ganta to Scar Chain's base and began eating ramen there. Ganta asks where he is and who Karako is and Karako apologizes about her punch. She explains about how she wanted him to join Scar Chain and tells him about Scar Chain's goals. Nagi joins in later. After Nagi saved Minatsuki, Azuma Genkaku comes in the room. He begins shooting with his guitar and hits Karako multiple times. Nagi quickly tends to her. After Genkaku flees, she and other go to Scar Chain's HQ, where they are greeted by the other members. In the manga, Rokuro Bundō was already there and they were introduced by Nagi, but in the anime, Rokuro comes in later and Karako introduces him. Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc In the mission to return to Deadman Wonderland, Karako visited multiple Deadmen from G Ward and pursued them to go to Deadman Wonderland. Karako attends the meeting regarding said new mission. She meets with the others and enters the Walfisch to head to Deadman Wonderland. Upon arrival, they are greeted by Shiro, who the rest are shocked to find is the Wretched Egg. Karako attempts to pull Ganta away from her asking if he really thinks he can kill her. Ganta pulls away from Karako, stating that he's the only one who should be allowed to kill her. After a small scuffle between Ganta and Shiro, Karako and others head out to look for Chorus Blocks. Having got what they were ordered to obtain, Karako returns to the Walfisch. The team reads an old book regarding Sorae Igarashi's research. Karako later joins others in search for Ganta and Senji only to find the remains of a struggle where the others had encountered Hagire Rinichirō earlier. The sound of the violent battle on the floor above leads them to their comrades, but by the time they arrive, Crow and Woodpecker have already defeated the Mockingbird. They later return and Karako and a doctor have to perform emergency surgery on Senji due to his injuries. Abilities Fists of Blood normal.png|Fists of Blood normal state Fists of Blood.png|Fists of Blood's defensive ability Fists of Blood entire body.png|Fists of Blood covering her entire body Fists of Blood rock2.png|Fists of Blood's rock gauntlet Karako's Fists Of Blood sealing a wound.jpg|Karako using her Fists Of Blood to seal a wound. Fists of blood.gif|Fists of Blood Martial arts: Unlike other Deadmen, she appears to have been a capable fighter before obtaining her Branch of Sin. She uses an unnamed martial art and is shown to implement it with her Branch of Sin. Branch of Sin: Karako is a Deadman so she can freely control her blood out of her body. Branch of Sin: Fists of Blood (血の拳, Chi no Kobushi): Karako uses her blood to encase mainly her fists and feet, and in extreme situations, her entire body for additional defense and power. She can also gather more blood than usual, to create a rock-like formation around her hand, therefore, doing more damage than a "normal" cover. Also, she can use her Branch of Sin to seal wounds as displayed when she was stabbed by Genkaku. Toto Sakigami, who acquires Fists of Blood using his Branch of Sin, Love☆Labyrinth, has shown the ability to reconnect severed arms and legs by creating a layer of blood to hold the severed limbs to his body. He remains in complete control of the limbs once they are connected and the bleeding comes to a cessation. Navigation de:Karako Koshio Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Scar Chain Category:Female